


Why Didn't You Just Say So?

by just_a_fuckass (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope, matesprits, moirail zone, muahaha, only mildly sad, you must escape the moirail zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_fuckass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine loving someone who's in love with your opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second ever fanfic. The first one I wrote when I was in a bit of stressed and irritated mood so naturally it was a bit violent, but this is one is just fluffy :3  
> (b/f)=best friend's name  
> (w/e)= worst enemy's name- in case your worst enemy is a guy, just pick a girl you hate, or this story might get weird. If you don't have one feel free to fill it in with a fictional character you hate!  
> I thought it would be cool to let you make this a tiny bit more personal to you :3

Your name is ____ ____ and you're trying not to cry.  
You've been desperately in love with your moirail, Mr. Karkat Vantas since, well since about a week before the day you meant to ask him to be your matesprit but panicked and said moirail instead. For years now you've been supporting him through every crush, encouraging him through every relationship, and helping him survive every break up. It was torture to you, but you knew how much it meant to him. Every time he was feeling lost, broken, or alone, you always made it known that you were there for him. And he loved you for that. The only problem is, he loved you as a moirail, and nothing more. You buried your face in (b/f)'s lap and told him/her about how awful your day had been.  
~earlier that day~  
You sat in class, looking across the room where Karkat sat, imagining countless scenarios where he suddenly confesses his love for you, having the best of day dreams. That is, until (w/e) stood blocking your line of sight.  
"Either staring at walls makes you weirdly happy, or you were daydreaming about little Mr. Vantas over there~" she said tauntingly.  
You hated this girl will a burning passion. Always finding new ways to piss you off. Always turning others against you, making you feel unwelcomed or unloved.  
"Fuck off." you muttered irritably. You didn't have time for her bullshit.  
"Teeeeaaaacher~ ____ swore again!" said. the little tattle tale.  
You sighed as you received a detention slip, courtesy of your foul mouth. You'd seen Karkat get them all the time, but never expected to have one yourself.  
"Anyways, I was going to say, you really like him right? It would be a shame if he were to...be taken again." she had a smug smirk on her face. Before you could respond she walked away, and you watched in horror as she scooted herself into Karkat's seat, sitting VERY close to him.  
"There's no way Karkat would go for someone like her." you thought "I've never seen him be close to anyone like her in my life." but part of you knew that (w/e) had a way of getting to people.  
As you watch, she gets very very close to his face and whispers something to him. He blushes a bright red and stares at her with these big puppy-dog eyes as she stalks back to her seat. Your heart sinks as she winks at you. You have this horrid feeling that this was going to be very bad.  
~back to now~  
"Shhhhhhh" (b/f) soothingly whispers as you whimper softly. "You don't know what happened for sure."  
"He's going to fall in love with her. You've seen the way he is. He falls in love with any girl that acts interested so long as they don't do something stupid like trap themselves in the god damn moirail zone." you let out a soft sob.  
Your friend continued to comfort you, but even they knew that this was going to get much worse for you.  
The next day when you arrive at school, your heart sinks. (w/e) is holding hands with your beloved moirail, and as you approach, Karkat happily announces, "I have a new matesprit!"  
You silently cursed yourself for never telling Karkat about how much you hated (w/e). As your moirail he would've listened, and you knew that if he'd known how you felt about the bitch he would've never agreed to be her mateprit. You knew him well enough to know he would never do anything that he knew upset you. As much as you resented it, you were like a sister to him.  
"Congratulations Karkat!" you said, faking enthusiasm. "I'm so happy for you."  
He gave you a big hug; he was most certainly very happy.  
"I love you Karkat~" (w/e) said. She spoke to him, but looked at you. Part of you died as you heard his wholehearted response, "I love you too, (w/e)"  
Without warning, you sprinted off, ditching school to spend your day crying into your pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed. You graduated highschool, moved out, and got a job. The whole time you remained Karkat's loyal moirail, and he remained (w/e)'s matesprit.  
You had begun to move on with your life. You stilled loved Karkat; you knew in your heart you always would. But you no longer let that stop you from living your life. You became an expert at (favorite hobby), mastered the (favorite instrument), and finished catching up on all the shows you didn't have time for when you were in high school.  
Yes your life was good. Until you learned that Karkat and (w/e) were engaged. After that, you once again found yourself unable to forget the past, and your heart was broken. In a lame attempt to forget your sorrow, you dumped Karkat as your moirail, and shut him out from your life. You ignored his calls. You deleted his texts. You even pretended not to be home when he desperately pounded on your door.  
Next thing you knew, it was a week before the love of your life was to marry your worst enemy. You lied face down in bed, muttering muffled curses. Then you heard a furious pounding at the door.  
"____ open up! Please open the door! I need you!" through the door you could hear him trying not to cry, and after a minute of ignoring him, you heard him break down sobbing. At that, your moirail senses kicked in and you opened the door, leading him to your couch.  
"What do you want, fuckass?" you said, remembering the way he used to greet you when you were kids.  
He giggled softly at this, rubbing his eyes to clear away the tears. "____ I need your help...I can't...I can't marry (w/e)." For a second you thought you were dreaming, but the look on his face as he waited for you to answer told you that this was really happening.  
"W-Why not?" you stammered.  
"Because...I thought I loved her, but the whole time I was just trying to force myself to ignore my true feelings for someone else." he said. You were about done with all his romance mix-up bullshit. He was always changing his mind about who he loved, and you were sick of it.  
"Look, you can't keep changing your mind like this Karkat, you never know who you love. You've been in love a billion god damn times and you always change your mind but this is going to far!" you scolded him.  
"You don't understand...I only ever loved one person. But a long time ago something happened and I knew they would never feel the same way. So every time someone asked me out I said yes, hoping that someday I would find the right one to make me forget how I felt about that one person. For a while I though that (w/e) was the right person. But then the girl I loved shut me out and started ignoring me and when I found myself feeling hollow inside I realized that even after all these years I still loved her..." he was talking so fast you could barely process it.  
"Karkat..." you started.  
"____ the day you asked me to be your moirail my heart broke. God dammit I loved you and you wanted me to be your fucking moirail!" he began crying again. "For years I kept trying to forget how I felt, and for years every time I told you about a crush, a matesprit, or anything you didn't even look the slightest bit bothered. That's how I knew you only ever loved me as a moirail. But with (w/e) I forgot about all that for a while...but then you started talking to me less and less, then you told me you didn't want to be my moirail anymore and I felt like I had lost you completely. Then you started ignoring me entirely and my heart shattered and...dammit dammit DAMMIT!!" he yelled "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT HURT? IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH TO HAVE TO BE MOIRAILS INSTEAD OF MATESPRITS, BUT THEN YOU JUST SHUT ME OUT LIKE I WAS NOTHING? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!" he began sobbing wildly and you softly shoosh papped him.  
"Karkat...I'm so sorry..." then the weight of it all sunk in. He loved you just as much as you loved him. You could've had him, that whole time he could have been yours...but you asked him to be your fucking moirail. That one mistake had ruined years of both of your lives, and when you realized this you began to sob.  
"What the fuck, ____?" Karkat asked. "Why are you crying?" he gave you an irritated look, but you could tell he was just pretending to have the strength to be mad at you.  
You then poured out to him how you felt for him, how you'd always felt for him. You told him everything you'd thought and felt since the day you became moirails. You were waiting for him to be mad. For him to yell at you for what you did. For putting the both of you through years of pain.  
Instead you felt soft lips press against yours, and looked up to see a very loving look in Karkat's eyes as he kissed you. "Why didn't you just say so?" he said. He didn't even let you reply though. He just kissed you again and again, and you kissed back happily. The two of you made out for quite some time, but eventually the moment had to end.  
"So, how should we break this to (w/e)?" he felt guilty about just dumping his fiance. That is, until you told him all the horrible things she'd done to you and that the only reason she even asked him out in the first place was to make you miserable.  
That night you filled up a huge bucket of water balloons and hid on the roof of her apartment building. The second she approached the door, you pelted her with balloons until she was thoroughly soaked. Then you threw a rock wrapped in paper at her. You watched her uncrumple the paper that you knew said  
"I know what you did to ____ and I know you've been using me this whole time. Have fun being single, bitch. And don't think we won't tell everyone what you did.  
-Your EX fiance and his new matesprit, ____"  
You and Karkat bolted back to your home, and cuddled all night long watching the shitty romcoms you'd seen together a thousand times as kids.  
"I love you Karkat."  
"I love you too ____"  
Not too long after that night, you and Karkat were engaged, and soon after, married. (b/f) was there, and cheering you on and reminding you of how years ago she/he would always tell you that things would work out. The little know it all was always right. That's why you were friends. (b/f) eventually married (whoever your bestfriend loves, be it a real or fictional character), and by some crazy turn of events (w/e) became your underpaid gardener. You couldn't help but giggle every time you saw the hateful look in her eyes every time she saw you, but she couldn't do anything about it. You were the one paying her after all.  
You had everything you'd even wanted, included the one thing you'd wanted most for many years; Karkat.

THE END BITCHES!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in one hour starting at midnight so I apologize for any shitty grammar or transitions


End file.
